Trapped, rotbtd
by ForestCushion
Summary: When a strange occurance causes Rapunzel, Jack Frost, Merida and Hiccup to be trapped in a concrete box. Can they put their differences aside long enough to find a way out? Or did whatever put them there have other plans for them?
1. Chapter 1

_** Jack Frost**_

The wind was howling as Jack Frost flew with it, nothing could have delighted him more than the sensation of flying, nothing of course but hearing children having fun because of something he'd conjured. Thank the Moon for giving him ice powers!

Having just left Pennsylvania, he was headed for Ohio, ready to make snow fall and cause frustration or happiness, either would suffice enough to make him feel connected. With a city in sight, he angled himself towards the ground.

_** Hiccup**_

On Berk, Hiccup was testing a new saddle design with Toothless. For some reason, although in theory it should have worked, the saddle's foot pedal kept jamming and unhitching itself from the tail wing. Hiccup carried the saddle towards Toothless, who jumped on to a boulder.

"Come on, Bud. Do you want to fly again or not?" Toothless growled but lowered himself anyway, complying with Hiccup's requests. Hiccup attached the newest saddle model to the dragon and climbed aboard.

_** Merida**_

Dawn was on the verge of breaking in DunBroch. Merida was already on her way to her home-made obstacle course with Angus, her horse.

She was racing through the trees, arrows flying smoothly and consecutively into their targets. She was ready to face the hardest and final target, which she always missed. She leaned into Angus, whispering,"This is it! I can feel it in my bones", Angus responded by twitching his ears. Merida grasped another arrow from behind her back and placed it in her bow, as Angus jumped over a fallen log, she pulled her arm back.

_** Rapunzel**_

Creeping through the castle's corridors, Rapunzel found the old map room. The guards rushed by, their footsteps hushed by the plush carpet. "Phew!" She released a breath and let her hair fall to the ground. Striding across the room, she drew the curtains and squinted at the bright sunlight. Climbing out the window and on to the roof, she looped her golden locks and lassoed them around one of the castle's spires. She took in the view of Corona, and sighed. Checking her hair was secure around the spire, she swung.

_** Jack**_

Jack landed on a tall building and continued running along the rooftops. Ice was created where his bare feet touched the surfaces and snow spiraled out of his staff when he waved it. On he ran aiming for the roof of a tall office block, he leaped and willed the wind to carry him there, but it didn't. Cartoon-like, he hung in the air before plummeting to the ground.

"Aaaaaargh!" His cry was heard by no one before it was silenced.

_** Hiccup**_

"It worked! Ha ha haa. It worked!" He cried, as he and Toothless soared over the ocean. The pedal had not unhitched itself from the tail wing. Not during the take off, not during the gear change, not even during the loop-de-loop. Thrilled, they soared for a while longer, whizzing through nature's obstacle courses. The freedom of flight was soon to be taken away, however, when it was time to return to the Cove.

Although Hiccup had yet to test the pedal for the landing, its efficiency so far indicated it shouldn't be a problem. But it was. Putting the gear into landing jammed the pedal and once again it unhitched itself from the tail wing. Toothless sensing the threat, manoeuvred his body so as to be able to grip on to a cliff side, but the force of this movement unclasped Hiccup's safety rope, unable to purchase any grip. He fell.

_** Merida**_

In slow motion, Merida saw, heard and felt everything in the area, but most of all she felt the flames of victory in her heart. She had aimed and released the arrow, and watched it fly effortlessly into its target. She smiled, but to have seen this sequence of events she had to twist her body around, this allowed a low-lying branch to catch her off guard. "Umph." She said as she was knocked off Angus's back, stunned with the force of the blow.

_** Rapunzel**_

Corona was beautiful this time in the morning. Oh how she longed to not be a spectator but an actor in the scene often played before her eyes! But she couldn't. Her hair was the only thing that allowed her any freedom, and yet it was the reason her freedom was confiscated in the first place. Her parents, the King and Queen, worried about her safety what with such a highly desired item literally growing from her head, but there was a need for something outside the castle walls. Rapunzel did not know what that something was, but the need for it urged her to escape the guards every morning, risk her life swinging around the castle and face the exasperated lectures from her father when she returned from her little expedition.

Standing on the North tower, she looped her hair, ready to swing round the west side of the castle. But just like the other three characters of this story, she slipped whilst swinging her hair and fell to the ground like a bird falling from the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Jack's P.O.V**_

I woke up in the corner of a room. Opening my eyes, I searched for my staff; it was a few feet in front of me. Getting up cautiously, I surveyed my surroundings. It was a large rectangular room, roughly the size of a school gymnasium, completely devoid of light or colour, except for the dining table of food that ran length-ways down the room. Above this table, on the ceiling, ran a single glass window, the only entry way for light.

Grabbing my staff I inspected these items of interest. The food was of a glorious variety, from cookies to pineapples to beef stew, and although I do not need to eat to sustain myself, I found myself drawn to the ice cream. The deliciousness of the ice cream caused me to let my guard down, but I managed to heave it back up in time to ask myself a few questions.

Firstly, where was I? The room indicated nothing as to my whereabouts and all the sun told me was that it was early in the morning. But it was afternoon from what I could recall from my last memories of the outside world. Which leads me to ask:

What had happened between my last memory and now? Like I don't need food, I also do not need to sleep to sustain me, so I must've been knocked out. But, by who? And why? Had my kidnapper taken me to a different part of the world, which would explain the time of day? Or had I just slept for an eternity, which seemed unlikely?

With all these questions tumbling through my mind, I had not caught sight of the three other figures in the room. In the nearest corner to where I had woken up was a girl. Her entire corner was golden, on further inspection i found this to be because she had extremely long blonde hair that she was lying on top of. She was remarkably beautiful, and the serenity of sleep graced her features wonderfully. I left her to rest.

The corner opposite her was owned by a scrawny boy, wearing furs. Although his back was facing me, I could see his forehead was creased in concentration as though he was thinking deeply about something. Smiling to myself I walked over to the last corner.

The girl had very wild, curly, red hair that covered her face. She was lying on her stomach, in her left hand she held a bow and her back was clearly displaying a quiver of arrows. She seemed the most threatening out of the three so I decided to keep my eye on her.

The situation hit me full force then. I was stuck in a concrete box, with no way out, limited light supply, food I didn't need, and I had to share this space with Blondie, Fishbone and Frizz who had not woken up yet and even when they did the situation would be the same, because they wouldn't be able to see me. Great!

"Well, this is going to be a fun holiday." I said to no one in particular.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Merida's P.O.V**_

I woke up from a nightmare. One of those nightmares where you fall from a great height for no apparent reason and feel those butterflies in your stomach trying to keep you airborne by flapping their wee wings. The ground I was laying on was hard and cold, glancing round the room from the corner of the room, I discovered I was trapped, surrounded on all sides by dull grey walls and the same shade floor and ceiling, although the ceiling had a long rectangular window that split it in half lengthwise. The sun was shining brightly making me squint to see.

_Where am I and how did I get here? _Was the first question to pop into my mind. All I remembered was riding Angus... _Where is Angus?_ I looked around again hurriedly, but found him to be nowhere in sight. On my scan of the room however, I did find a table of food in the centre of the prison. I stood up, noticing I'd slept with my quiver on, and stretched. I picked up my bow, went over to the table and put my bow down as Iooked at the assortment of food in front of me. I decided I could come up with an escape plan later. "Mmmmm. Pie." I sighed. All my favourite flavours too, whoever trapped me here knew what I liked. I piled a plate to eat and ate it where I stood. A sad smile appeared on my face as I realized my mother wasn't there to tell me off for stuffing my face or putting weapons on the table. I sighed as I pictured her perfectly poised facial expression. I was serving myself seconds when I'd finished my first plate, thinking I may as well make the most of this situation, when I was hit from behind with a missile of some sort. Quick as lightning, I strung my bow and turned around to face my foe. But no one was there.

A soft breeze blew my hair in my face, but I resisted the temptation to wipe it away as I scanned the room for movement, noticing for the first time a scrawny boy and a girl with very long blonde hair. Although I was interested in the girl's peculiar length hair, the boy was standing up. Assuming it was he who had struck me, I aimed my next arrow at him.

"Who are you? Answer or I'll shoot!" I asked him loudly. The boy was startled and tried to speak. But I think he was panicking too much to say anything coherent. I pressed the issue however.

"I'll repeat the question. Who-"

"HICCUP!" The boy spluttered, interrupting me. "What?" I asked.

"My name is Hiccup." The boy, Hiccup, said. I realized in those few seconds that he posed no threat towards me. He was weaponless and appeared weak, he wasn't my attacker. I put my weapon down, although still wary, and walked towards him.

"I'm Merida." He flinched slightly when I spoke, as though I intended to strike him. I put my hand out as a polite gesture and warily he shook it. Looking at me oddly, he said.

"Why have you got snow in your hair?"


End file.
